Dad is that you?
by zombleangel
Summary: Constellation,the daughter of Sideswipe and Ari has a feeling that her father is still alive. With help from her uncle Sunstreaker she goes on quite an adventure to find her father and reunite with him.
1. Dads alive!

Ch1 :Dad's Alive

Constellation woke with a start " He's alive!" Dad's alive." Sunstreaker just got back from patrol when he heard his niece. "Constellation what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Dad's alive, I can feel it in my spark/heart." Uncle Sunstreaker gave her a shocked look. "You sure?" He asked. "I'm sure." she replied.

"Should we tell your mom?" Sunstreaker asked looking at Ari sleeping. "No, I want it to be a surprise." She whispered quietly as not to wake her human mother.

"I would like your help Uncle Sunstreaker to find him. Since you're his twin you can feel him."Constellation gave her Uncle Sunstreaker the puppy dog optics. She knew he couldn't say no to those. "Oh,ok" he gave in. " Here's the plan."

As Sunstreaker explained the plan to his niece, Ari woke up. "Hey you two, what are you up to?" Ari asked.

Sunstreaker and Constellation jumped back with surprised looks on their faceplates. "Oh, hey mom." she said nervously.

"Constellation and I were going to prank one of the bots in the base." Sunstreaker answering quickly.

"Sounds like fun" she replied. "Oh and make sure you don't get captured by Ratchet ok."she yelled back as she was heading for breakfast.

"Alright we won't." they said in unison as they went to do some "pranking".

* * *

 **Authors Note:Combo of move along transformers story & transformers robots in disguise- idea came from reading ch 24 of move along fanfiction by Faythren.**


	2. The Plan

"So what's the plan to find dad?" Constellation asked her uncle.

"We follow his spark signature that's what we do." He replied.

"And how do we do that, uncle Sunstreaker?" she asked

"By following this." He told her. He showed his niece a tracker of some sort .

"How is this going to help us find dad?"She asked with a confused look.

"It will lock onto his spark signature. Then we follow it until it beeps like when we find energon and bingo we found him." "Sounds like a plan uncle," she replied.


	3. Camping

"Hey Optimus is it okay if I bring Constellation with me on a camping trip to find Decepticons you know, teach her the ropes?" Sunstreaker asked Optimus. "I don't see why not,let me go ask constellations mom to see if it is okay, You two stay here." Optimus replied.

After Optimus asked Ari his question he gave them a thumbs up. "You can go camping for 'Cons. Contact us if you need backup." Prime yelled as Sunstreaker drove away with Constellation in his driver's seat.

After hours of driving Sunstreaker decided to stop for the night. "Why are we stopping uncle?" Constellation asked. " The reason why is because we need to recharge tonight , plus we are only an hour away from the base that your father is located at." He replied as he saw his niece already in recharge.


	4. Meeting dad and team

Then the next morning uncle Sunstreaker and Constellation head out towards the base.

"We're here, "Sunstreaker said as he drove up to a junkyard.

"You sure this is the place," she asked.

" I'm sure." her uncle replied. "This is the place." As he looked down at the signature pulse rapidly as they approached the gate.

"Dad, someone's here, I'll open the gate ok?"

"You do that Russell."

His father replied. Once the gate had opened Russell motioned them to come inside. Sunstreaker slowly rolled inside. When he came to a complete stop he notices four other cars and a Dinobot. One a police car, another a red speedster (no doubt Sideswipe), another a yellow car with black stripes - a Camaro another a car with orange paint. As Russell got out of the Bumblebee in front he walked up to Sunstreakers hood and noticed the same insignia that Bumblebees team had .

"Hey, Sideswipe do you know this car, because it looks just like you," Russell asked. " I think I do."Sides replied.

"Constellation please get out so you can meet the team," Sunstreaker told his niece. "Ok if you say so uncle," she replied.

She stepped out and she introduced herself to Russell and his father.

"Sunstreaker is that you?" Sideswipe asked as he was rolling up to the visitor.

"You got that right bro," he replied.

"Is it ok if I transform I don't want to freak the humans out," Sunstreaker asked his brother.

"It's ok, the humans are familiar with us in our bipedal forms." His brother replied. As Sunstreaker transforms, Bumblebee and his team transform as well. Now it is time for introductions Denny said to the group.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee, the leader of this group." said the yellow Camaro.

"Hi, I'm Strongarm," said the police car.

"Hi, I'm Sideswipe." said the red sports car.

"Hi, I'm Drift, "said the car with the orange paint.

"Hi I'm Grimlock." said the Dinobot.

"Hi, I'm Denny said the adult.

"Hi I'm Russell." said the boy.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Sunstreaker said.

"I'm Sunstreaker and this is my niece Constellation," he said.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to finally meet you," she replied shyly. "It's nice to meet you as well Constellation." everyone said.

After introductions, Denny realized that it was dinner time.

"Oh, time for dinner who's hungry?" Denny asked the team.

"I am," said Russell.

"I am as well." constellation repeated.

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"I'll explain before bed, right now let's eat."

While everyone was enjoying their dinner Russell was looking at Constellation and was thinking to himself ' _why does she have a cybertronian face but a human body?'_

"Hey Russell you ok?" his father asked, snapping Russell from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired and full , that's all." he said.

"Well ok, if you say so Rusty." his father replied.


	5. Story Time

After dinner, everyone settled in for a good story around the campfire.

"So I'm guessing everyone wants to hear my story, "Constellation asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well ok," she replied.

"I'm guessing why you're all curious as to why I have a cybertronian face but a human body, I'll explain." "You see, my mother is a human but my father is a cybertronian. They meet the day she went to buy a car to drive, the first car she saw was a 1989 Corvette Hatchback. Then he scanned a corvette stingray."

She looked down to the ground. "And now, I have no idea what car he has for an alt mode. You see my mom and dad have a spark bond if one passed the other is soon to follow, so if mom is alive that means dad is as well, and I'm not giving up until I find him," she said in a confident voice.

"That was a good story. Now it's time for bed, good night everyone." Denny said.


	6. Starscream the Annoying 'con

"Good morning Constellation" Russell said as he walked up to her."Good morning to you too Russell." Constellation was finishing up her energon cube when Russell asked her a question. " Hey Constellation can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Russel what is it?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Do you know what your parents names are ? , 'cause maybe we can find them based on their names." Russel asked.

"Sure, my mother's name is Ari Lennox and my father's name is Sideswipe." Constellation replied.

Then she heard a big crash behind her and Denny screaming in anger " Why can't I get this organized !" Constellation finished her energon cube put it down and walked up to Denny and asked " Do you need a hand?"

"That would be much appreciated constellation , thank you." Denny responded. "No problem" she replied. As she was helping Denny organize one of the isles of the junkyard , Sunstreaker was talking to Sideswipe via sibling bond, "You have tell her Sideswipe." Steaker told his bro.

"Tell her what?"Sides replied.

"Tell her that you are her father "streaker said.

Sunstreaker was giving his brother the " tell her or I will" glare.

" Oh alright I'll tell her." Sides said defeatedly.

All of a sudden a 'con came out of nowhere and started shooting at the base, then the voice says " Miss me Bumblebee ?"

Bumblebee recognized that voice instantaneously. " Starscream come out and fight you coward!" Bee yelled. "How dare you call me a coward !" Starscream screamed. Out of the corner of his optic he noticed Constellation hiding in one of the isles. "Hello, who do we have here?" Starscream asked himself. Constellation yelped in fear as Starscream grabbed her and lifted her to his face plates.

"Let her go Starscream!" Sunstreaker and sideswipe said together. They pulled their blades out and charged for him. Before they were able to reach him he transformed into his alt- mode carrying off Constellation. Everyone looked to the sky as he took off.

Sunsteaker commed in the base " Base we need backup,Optimus ,Ari is anyone there?"

"we're here. I have a feeling that you have 'cons in your area correct?" Ari said into the comm.

"Your right Ari we do, here are the coordinates , "Oh and one more thing … Starscream took Constellation." Sunny said into the comm. Ari growled when she heard this. "Autobots, roll out. Ari you ride with me." Optimus said.

Starscream put Constellation down on the ground of an abandoned factory. " Oh Constellation my sweet." Starscream said in a sing - song tone. "What do you want Screamer? " she replied in a threatening voice.

" I want to bond with you Constellation" he said in a calm voice with his back facing her. Constellation was shocked.

" B..B...Bond with me? , _you_ want to bond with me?" " Not gonna happen!"she yelled. She curled her fingers into a fist causing blades to pop out.(Her blades go from her wrist to her elbow.) Constellation charges at starscream jumping on him cutting his neck cables in the process. Then she jumps down slicing his legs in half. By the time she reaches the ground Starscream is offline and wires are sparking everywhere. "That's what you get when you mess with my family 'con. Have fun in the well of Allsparks."she said as she started walking out of the factory. When she reached the outside of the factory she roared in victory.


	7. Getting the Gang back together

When Constellation had a moment to catch her breath she presses her comm. "Is anyone there ?" she said into the commlink. No one answered. She tries again , this time she hears her mother's and Primes voices. "Sweetie are you are ok?" Ari asked with worry in her voice.

"Constellation send the coordinates, and we will meet you there," Prime said into comm unit.

"Will do," she replied.

When Team Prime and Team Bee finally met, Sideswipe heard a song he was familiar with.

 **I'll wrap you in my arms**

 **And I won't let go**

 **I'm everything**

 **You need me to be**

When he turned around he saw Ari, his sparkmate singing the song he sang to her the first night they met.

"Ari, sweet spark I was so worried about you," Sideswipe said holding her to his chassis.

"I'm fine Sides, but right now I'm more worried about Constellation."She replied.

"Then let's go save our daughter Sideswipe said before he transformed, the others followed suit **.** Once the gang was on the road, Ari was thinking ' Oh I hope you're alright Constellation.

When they reached the coordinates they saw Constellation looking into the factory. As Sunstreaker, Ari, and Sideswipe came up behind her Sunstreaker asked Constellation "Where is Starscream?"

She pointed into the factory.

"In there," she replied pointing towards the factory. Sunstreaker pulled out his blades. "No need uncle Sunstreaker, he's offline, "Constellation told her uncle.

"Offline!", everyone gave Constellation a surprised look. "What! "I offlined him the way mom taught me." Constellation explained.

"That's our girl!" Ari and Sideswipe said simultaneously. Constellation was very confused.

"Wait, what!" Constellation asked looking confused at her mother and her uncle.


	8. Constellation meets her father

When the team got back to the base:

"Constellation I need to explain something to you," Sideswipe said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"My brother Sunstreaker is your uncle . Therefore it makes me your….. Father. "

Constellation was so shocked she couldn't find the words to say and couldn't say anything.

"You're not mad are you sweetie?" her mother asked.

"D...Dad?" she looked up to Sideswipes faceplates and he nodded. She started crying and hugged her father tightly. "D-Don't do th-that ag-again alright?" she wept.

"I won't'' he replied hugging her back just as tightly.

Then Ari walked up beside her husband and daughter and cried as well into Sideswipes shoulder.

"We missed you so much." She said choking on her tears.

"I know, I know. I won't leave my two girls again. You have my word." Sideswipe said kissing their heads.


End file.
